Lower Decks (episode)
Series: TNG Season: 7 Original Airdate: 1994-02-07 Production Number: 267 Year: 2370 Stardate: 47566.7 Story by: Ron Wilkerson & Jean Louise Matthias Teleplay by: René Echevarria Directed by: Gabrielle Beaumont Junior officers speculate on the reasons for recent unusual actions taken by the command crew. Summary Counselor Troi and Commander Riker are discussing crew evaluations in Ten Forward, much to the concern of Ensign Sam Lavelle, who is watching them from across the room with his friends Ensigns Sito Jaxa, Taurik, and Nurse Alyssa Ogawa. This concern deepens when another friend of theirs, waiter Ben, tells them that Lavelle and Sito are up for the same position: Ops night duty officer. The crew performs a battle drill, with Lavelle and Sito on the bridge at Conn and Tactical, respectively, and Taurik assisting Lieutenant Commander La Forge in Engineering. Afterwards, Riker offers advice to Sito on improving her performance but snaps at Lavelle for acknowledging with more than one "aye." Captain Picard then orders a change of course to the Argaya system, near Cardassian space. When the senior officers are in the observation lounge discussing the new orders, Sito is asked to fill in at Ops. This indicates to Lavelle that his chance for promotion to the position are slim. In Engineering, Taurik shares some new ideas in warp field configuration with La Forge. The chief engineer is intrigued but slightly irritated by the Vulcan's ideas. In Sickbay, Doctor Crusher tells Ogawa that she is promoting her to lieutenant. Ogawa shares her fears about her relationship with Lieutenant Powell. Later, in Ten Forward, Sito is surprised and encouraged to find out from Lieutenant Worf that he recommended her for the Ops position. Meanwhile, Lavelle laments the fact that, apparently, Riker does not like him. Ben, who is friends with Riker, tells him that Riker is Canadian and Lavelle tries to strike up a conversation with the first officer about this. Unfortunately, Riker is actually from Alaska. Close to the Cardassian border, the Enterprise is searching in vain for an escape pod. Finally, it located in Cardassian space, outside of normal transporter range. With some adjustments from La Forge and Taurik, the pod's occupant is beamed to Sickbay. Due to the sensitive nature of this person's identity, Crusher orders everyone but senior officers out. After seeing the mysterious visitor, Picard meets with Sito in his ready room. He gives her a stern dressing down for her part in the cover-up of an incident at Starfleet Academy that led to the death of a fellow cadet (TNG: "The First Duty"). Sito is so caught off guard that she does not defend herself. In the Shuttlebay, Taurik and La Forge are intentionally damaging a shuttlecraft with phasers. Taurik is puzzled by La Forge offers no explanation as to why they are doing this. Ogawa is asked by Crusher to assist her with emergency surgery on the visitor, a Cardassian. Later, the junior officers are playing poker and speculating on who was in the escape pod. Ogawa is quiet about what she knows. They encourage Sito, after hearing of her encounter with the Captain. Lavelle still laments Riker's seeming dislike for him. And Taurik is also concerned that his suggestions have put off La Forge. The senior officers are also playing poker. Worf and Riker debate who to promote, Sito or Lavelle. Riker thinks Sito is too inexperienced and Lavelle too eager to please. Troi points out that he and Lavelle are very much alike. Riker decides not to be so hard on him in the future. As the games break up, La Forge invites Taurik to Engineering to try out his engine improvements. After his mok'bara class, Worf singles out Sito and tells her she must pass a gik'tal challenge to move into his advanced class. He has her put on a blindfold and spar with him. But after being knocked down several times, she removes the blindfold and refuses to continue with the test. He praises her for standing up to the unfair treatment and hopes she will do so when it happens again. The gik'tal was, of course, invented by Worf. Sito takes Worf's advice and confronts Picard about his comments on her academy days. She asks him to judge her on her performance on the Enterprise, not her past mistakes. Picard is pleased. He was, in fact, only testing her mettle for an important and dangerous assignment. In Sickbay, Ogawa announces her engagement to Lieutenant Powell to Doctor Crusher. Sito joins Picard, Riker, and Worf in the Observation Lounge. With them is Joret Dal, a Cardassian military officer and a Federation operative. He was the occupant of the escape pod. Now Starfleet must get him safely back to Cardassian space. His return would be easier if he had a prisoner, allowing him to pose as a bounty hunter. As a Bajoran, Sito is a perfect candidate but Picard, knowing the extreme danger of the assignment, cannot bring himself to order her to do it. Sito volunteers, fully well aware of how Cardassians treat their prisoners. After she leaves, Dal expresses his regret that she is so young. The Enterprise officers share this regret. The shuttle that La Forge and Taurik damaged with phasers will carry the two to Cardassian space, where, after passing through the border patrols, Dal will return Sito to the Federation in an escape pod. Sito says goodbye to Worf as she boards, with fake bruises provided by Crusher. Sito wonders why Dal does what he does for Starfleet and he tells her that he is sick of the pointless fighting his people engage in. He believes what he does is worth it if it brings peace to Cardassia. Sito is surprised to hear such a sentiment from a Cardassian. On the Enterprise, Lavelle is worried about his friend Sito's absence. He knows Taurik and Ogawa know something but they won't speak of it. Later, on duty on the bridge, Lavelle is asked by Riker to search for an escape pod with Bajoran lifesign, confirming his fears. Only after launching a probe do they detect something: debris just inside Cardassian space. Picard makes a note in his log that they have intercepted a Cardassian communication indicating that a Bajoran prisoner was killed in her pod while trying to escape. And he announces to the crew that they have lost an officer of courage and character. Background Information MISC. NOTES Links and References Guest Stars *Shannon Fill as Sito Jaxa *Patti Yasutake as Alyssa Ogawa *Alexander Enberg as Taurik *Dan Gauthier as Sam Lavelle References Previous Episode: Sub Rosa Episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation Next Episode: Thine Own Self Category:TNG episodes